<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sugar by queermccoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864395">sugar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermccoy/pseuds/queermccoy'>queermccoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sugar [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Misogyny, Multi, Nonbinary Mike Hanlon, Nonbinary Stanley Uris, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Bill Denbrough, Praise Kink, Queer Patty Blum Uris, Sexting, Social Media, Straight Woman Who Gets It Bev, Trans Ben Hanscom, Trust Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:49:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermccoy/pseuds/queermccoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie Kaspbrak, 35, is a rising star on Wall Street. He’s too busy for romance and definitely too busy for dating. At the suggestion of a co-worker, he makes a profile on a discreet website. This is how he meets down-on-his-luck comedian, Richie Tozier, 36.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris &amp; Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sugar [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro - Update #8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the transcription of sugar, a completed reddie social media au. The finished au can be found <a href="https://twitter.com/sugarreddieau/status/1238641503481798657?s=20">here</a>. Please heed the 18+ only warning. </p>
<p>This will be updated weekly for people who prefer to use AO3 to read their fic. </p>
<p>There will be codas added for this au as they are written. Stay tuned!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Character Profiles:</p>
<p>Eddie Kaspbrak<br/>
*35<br/>
*Virgo<br/>
*he/him<br/>
*big in insurance<br/>
*thinks the sugar baby thing is weird and kind of sleazy but signs up anyway</p>
<p>Sugar daddy profile: a picture of Edward [James Ransone] with a deep but cute scowl on his face, age listed as 35.</p>
<p>Twitter account: the same picture of Edward as his icon, beige header. His username is @e_kaspbrak. He has 20 followers and his following 26 people. His bio says, “Blah blah blah numbers blah blah blah figures blah blah blah expenditures.” His most recent tweet was, “If you sit in the stall next to mine in an otherwise empty bathroom I will call the cops on you.” It has eight likes and one comment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richie Tozier:<br/>
*36<br/>
*Pisces<br/>
*he/him<br/>
*amateur comedian, professional waiter<br/>
*thinks the sugar daddy thing is weird and a little gross but he wants Banknote with dollar sign</p>
<p>Sugar baby profile: a picture of Richie [Bill Hader] in a beanie, wearing thick, dark glasses. He has stubble and is squinting cutely, age listed as 31. His name is listed as Dick on the profile.</p>
<p>Twitter account: a picture of Richie in a trucker cap and sunglasses is his icon. His header is of a rat trying to escape a grate. His username is @getthisdick. He has 11 followers and is following 37 people. His bio says, “Thinking about your dad [eggplant emoji] [raccoon emoji] private acct [no one under 18 emoji] [pale skin tone peace sign emoji]” His most recent tweet was, “Is making balloon animals out of condoms a marketable skill, do with think [pondering emoji]” It has six likes and 2 comments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richie’s friends:</p>
<p>Bev Marsh [friend from hs, fashion icon/Insta influencer, supports her bf through school, she/her]</p>
<p>Her Instagram handle is bevmarsh_ and she is verified. Her icon is black and white and of her face [Jessica Chastain] next to its own reflection in the mirror. She has 12.1k followers and follows 288 people. Her bio says, “life is meant to be lived [sparkle emoji] [double heart emoji]” Her three most recent photos are of her, promoting products and businesses and one is of her boyfriend, Ben.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben Hanscom [friend from hs, getting his MS in architecture, he/him]</p>
<p>His Twitter handle is @bennyten and he has 206 followers and is following 89 people. His icon is a picture of himself [Jay Ryan] with a sharp, popped collar. His header is of pretty, yellow flowers. His bio says, “future cover of architectural digest.” His most recent tweet is, “Be a man, take your wife’s last name.” It has 58 likes and 12 comments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stan Uris [college bf, big name accountant, they/them]</p>
<p>Their Twitter handle is @stan_uris. They have 49 people following them and are following 23 people. Their icon is of themself [Andy Bean] wearing dark sunglasses. Their header is of three yellow birds. Their bio says, “kookie kookie lend me your bones.” Their most recent tweet says, “You: please do my taxes/Me: You can’t afford me,” and it has eight likes with three comments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie’s friends:</p>
<p>Mike Hanlon [corporate librarian, reading glasses, he/they]</p>
<p>Their Twitter handle is @theyhanlon. His icon is of them [Isaiah Mustafa] smirking and side-eyeing the picture taker at a bar while holding a drink. Their header is of a pretty, sunny day with fluffy clouds. They have 83 followers and they are following 59 people. His bio says, “If you know what a man’s like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals.” Their most recent tweet says, “Someone come watch the lighthouse with me,” and it has three comments and six likes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bill Denbrough [friend from hs, big name author, he/him]</p>
<p>His Twitter handle is @author_denbrough. His bio says, “‘Attic Room’ out now!” He is following 894 people and has 45.9k followers. His icon is of him [James McAvoy], pursing his lips, with short, grey hair. His header is of some books and a glass skull. His most recent twitter says, “Do fish dream?” It has 89 comments and 638 likes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Patty Blum [really Mike’s friend, trivia pal, she/her]</p>
<p>Her Twitter handle is @pattyblumming. She has 253 followers and is following 86 people. Her bio says, “school librarian, respect pronouns, thoughts are my own (she/her)” Her icon is a professional photo of herself [Sandra Oh] with a green turtle neck on. Her header is a photo of a patch on a black denim jacket that says, “Punks Respect Pronouns.” Her most recent tweet says, “There are more animals in children’s books than children of color.” It has 26 comments, 86 retweets, and 763 likes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>World Building Notes:</p>
<p>*the sugar baby app/website is called MeetCute<br/>
*sugar babies have to message first and it has a basic tinder/bumble structure where you can’t message unless you’re matched</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>ONE.</p>
<p>Eddie’s phone, from “Joe (marketing - asshole)”<br/>
J: Yo Eddie! Are you coming to my party??</p>
<p>E: The office party? Janet asked me to and she is my boss so I will be there</p>
<p>J: She’s such a hardass how do you deal with that shit</p>
<p>E: I like Janet. She’s a good boss</p>
<p>J: Lol whatever u say bro!! So ill see u there??</p>
<p>E: Yes Joe</p>
<p>J: U bringing anyone??<br/>
J: Seeing some hot young thang</p>
<p>E: No I’m not bringing anyone<br/>
E: I don’t have time to date, I’m not sure how you do</p>
<p>J: I don’t date I have a girl through meetcute dude<br/>
J: U should do that! They fuck and come to shit like ur gf but you don’t have to work for it</p>
<p>E: Joe. Are you telling me that you are a sugar daddy?</p>
<p>J: I’m a business man krapback<br/>
J: She’s like a gumball machine I put in quarters and blowies pop out</p>
<p>E: I’ll see you at the party Joe</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>TWO.</p>
<p>Eddie’s phone, from a group chat containing Mike Hanlon, Patty Blum, and Bill Denbrough called, “T R I V I A”<br/>
P: Who is ready to kick some serious ass tonight??</p>
<p>M: I was born ready</p>
<p>E: I’m going to be late, I have to show at an office party</p>
<p>B: Oh fun</p>
<p>E: So much fun :/ I’m going to get stuck talking to that asshole from marketing, I know it<br/>
E: You know today he just like told me that he’s a sugar daddy can you fucking believe that shit?</p>
<p>P: Hey let’s not shame sex workers!</p>
<p>E: I’m not shaming the girl I’m shaming him he’s so gross</p>
<p>M: Do you want us to call you in a few to fake an emergency?</p>
<p>E: God yes please thank you Mikey</p>
<p>M: Anytime! Call you in ten</p>
<p>B: I’ll be screaming in the background so they know it’s serious!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>THREE.</p>
<p>Mike’s phone, from “Patty”<br/>
P: Eddie is pretty plastered, can you make sure he gets home okay</p>
<p>M: Of course, I was already planning on it</p>
<p>P: You’re a good person, Mike Hanlon</p>
<p>M: Why thank you, Patty Blum</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mike’s phone, from “Billy”<br/>
M: What is Eddie doing??</p>
<p>B: He won’t show me his screen, I have no idea</p>
<p>M: I hope he isn’t impulse buying kitchen appliances he’ll never use again</p>
<p>B: God do you remember when he bought a juicer? He doesn’t even like juice</p>
<p>M: We show stop texting about him like he isn’t sitting right next to us<br/>
M: I’m going to make sure he gets home okay, just so you know</p>
<p>B: Smart! [finger-gun emoji] [ finger-gun emoji]</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>FOUR.</p>
<p>Eddie’s phone, his MeetCute profile<br/>
As described above, a photo of Eddie, listed as Edward, age 35. He has the beginnings of a beard and he’s scowling, but in a cute way. He is looking at something off frame. It is obviously a selfie. His profile reads, “Works hard, looking for companionship.” He is looking for women, within 50 miles of his location.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>FIVE.</p>
<p>Richie’s phone, from “bev from the lev”<br/>
B: Come get brunch with me and Ben</p>
<p>R: I didn’t hear a please in there?? Where are your manners??</p>
<p>B: I was raised in a barn<br/>
B: Come to brunch<br/>
B: Stan’s coming</p>
<p>R: Well if they’re coming!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richie’s phone, his banking app<br/>
Personal Checking<br/>
Current: 174.86<br/>
Available: 154.86</p>
<p>Personal Savings<br/>
Current: 47.34<br/>
Available: 47.34</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richie’s phone, from “bev from the lev”<br/>
R: Don’t be weird if I don’t buy anything though</p>
<p>B: Ben says you should get a richi boyfriend like he’s got</p>
<p>R: You make such a handsome man miss marsh</p>
<p>B: I know [redhead emoji] [blonde white woman flipping hair emoji]</p>
<p>R: Apple is discriminating against redheads</p>
<p>B: [eye roll emoji]</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>SIX.</p>
<p>Richie’s phone, Bev’s Instagram account<br/>
Bev’s post on instagram featuring an elaborate brunch set up. The image has 954 likes and 563 comments. The caption reads, “Brunch with my amazing boyfriend @bennytenand @getthisdick who is a nightmare wrapped in an aloha shirt (@stan_uris was there too!)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richie’s phone, his banking app<br/>
Personal Checking<br/>
Current: 149.56<br/>
Available: 129.56</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>SEVEN.</p>
<p>Richie’s phone, Google search<br/>
“Easy morally flexible ways to make money”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richie’s phone, Results for Google search<br/>
23 Side Hustles of 2020 | Easy Ways to Make Money | financebuzz.com<br/>
“We did the research so you don’t have to! Our top ways to make money. Extra Income. Top 5 Ways. Top Earning. Make Money Online. Quick Cash. Best Side Hustles. Online Income. Start Today. Types: Work From Home, Surveys for Cash.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Richie’s phone, 23rd suggested side hustle<br/>
23 - Join MeetCute and get yourself some sugar<br/>
If you have a sweet tooth, MeetCute might be the right side hustle for you. MeetCute is a BBB A+ rated “dating” app and website designed to match sugar babies (you) with sugar parents (rich people) who want and need companionship and attention. The intensity of your relationship is up to you and your Sugar [winking face emoji] but all payment comes through the ap, making it completely anonymous, if that’s how you want to conduct your business. There’s nothing stopping you from stepping out from behind your phone or computer and meeting up in the Real World! You are in control, you make the rules, you rake in the cash!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>EIGHT.</p>
<p>Richie’s phone, his MeetCute profile<br/>
As described above, a photo of Richie, listed as Dick, age 31. He has the beginnings of a beard and he’s smiling brightly. He is wearing thick plastic glasses. It is obviously a selfie. His profile reads, “Hello there, I’m looking for a chum/I can’t tie a cherry stem with my tongue/but i won’t stop until you cum [tongue emoji] [water spurt emoji]” He is looking for men, within 50 miles of his location.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Update #8.5-17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I said I would update this weekly, but the quarantine is doing weird stuff to my brain, so please lower your expectations. Lower. Lower. Further down. Leave the bar in Hell. Thank you for your patience!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>EIGHT AND A HALF. </p><p>Richie’s phone, his MeetCute profile settings<br/>Checking “Show Me Men” </p><p> </p><p>NINE. </p><p>Eddie’s phone, his MeetCute messages<br/>Hannah [faceclaim Beanie Feldstein]: hey cutie </p><p>Jailey [faceclaim Lizzo]: heyyy daddy</p><p>Esther [faceclaim Arden Cho]: thinking about what I’m going to spend your money on [winking face emoji]</p><p>Suzie [faceclaim Amy Adams]: hey there [white hand waving emoji]</p><p>Huddy [faceclaim Mindy Kaling]: your wallet looks heavy, let me help you with that</p><p>Meredith [faceclaim Sophie Turner]: why are you grimacing, aren’t you happy to see me?</p><p>Sofia [faceclaim Ana de Armas]: hey there baby</p><p>Amber [faceclaim Sasheer Zamata]: you look like a tall drink of water</p><p> </p><p>TEN. </p><p>Eddie’s phone<br/>Google search, <i>why dont want to talk to women (dating)</i></p><p>Google search,  <br/>First result, <i>Am I Gay? 12 Things to Know If You’re Questioning Your Sexuality - Healthline</i></p><p>Buzzfeed Quiz result, <i>You got: Very Gay! You are very gay! You really enjoy having sexual experiences with members of the same sex, you are attracted both physically and emotionally to people of the same sex, and are not very keen at all on sexual relations with members of the opposite sex. Yay!</i></p><p>Pornhub homepage, recently features gay porn videos </p><p> </p><p>ELEVEN. </p><p>Eddie’s phone, from “mikey” <br/>E: Hey are you busy?</p><p>M: Just assigning numbers to the marketing nonsense Joe sent up the other day</p><p>E: Never mind!</p><p>M: No! Please distract me, these are awful</p><p>E, unsent: I think I’m gay</p><p>E, unsent: I’ve been looking at gay porn at my desk and</p><p>E: How did you know that you’re queer? </p><p> </p><p>TWELVE: </p><p>Eddie’s phone, from “mikey”<br/>E: How did you know that you’re queer?</p><p>M: Oh that’s a big one. I don’t know, I just knew that men and other people like me were more attractive to me than women</p><p>M: I spent more time watching them and I wanted their attention</p><p>M: In a way I didn’t with women</p><p>E: Huh. </p><p>M: Why do you ask? </p><p>E: I mean, I feel like it’s pretty obvious</p><p>M: Yeah, maybe a little </p><p>M: It’s a little early, but we could take an early lunch? Talk about some stuff?</p><p>E: I can’t, I have a presentation but thank you</p><p>M: You’re welcome</p><p> </p><p>THIRTEEN. </p><p>Eddie’s phone, his MeetCute profile setting <br/>Changing “Show Me Women” to “Show Me Men” </p><p> </p><p>FOURTEEN. </p><p>Richie’s phone, from group chat “work [green sick emoji]”<br/>Darren [faceclaim Tessa Thompson]: Hey richie can you cover my shift tonight? Lindsey’s really sick</p><p>D: I wouldn’t ask normally</p><p>Katy [faceclaim Melissa Fumero]: If rich can’t I can do the last couple of hours if someone else can do the first half?</p><p>Marianne [faceclaim Keiko Agena]: I can’t I have an art show</p><p>Blake [faceclaim Billy Eichner]: I can’t because I don’t want to </p><p>K: [eye roll emoji]</p><p>Richie’s phone, Hanky Panky Bar’s Facebook page <br/>Event post: **TONIGHT** Join us at Hanky Panky for our bimonthly open mic night! Singers, poets, stand up comics welcome! Sign up sheets at the bar, performers get half off their first drinks [tropical drink emoji] </p><p>A black and white image of an old timey microphone next to cursive text reading, “Open Mic”</p><p>Richie’s phone, from group chat “work [green sick emoji]”<br/>R: I’ll be there</p><p>R: I hope your kid feels better</p><p> </p><p>FIFTEEN. </p><p>Richie’s phone, from group chat “Real Adults” <br/>R: Hey I have to pick up a shift tonight so I’m not going to make it to open mic night</p><p>Beverly marsh: Aww rich I’m sorry :(</p><p>Ben Hanscom: That’s too bad buddy I was looking forward to your set</p><p>R: I know gotta get that paper</p><p>R: Im going to use a southern accent the whole shift though you guys wanna hear??</p><p>Stanley Uris: I’ve heard it before it’s not great</p><p>R: Who died and made you king of the south??</p><p>S: The two years of undergrad that I spent in the humid nightmare state that calls itself Georgia should suffice</p><p>Ben: It’s what you deserve</p><p>Bev: Have a good time at work, rich</p><p>R: Thx Bev and no one else </p><p> </p><p>SIXTEEN. </p><p>Richie’s phone, his MeetCute messages<br/>Jerry [faceclaim Jon Hamm]: nice to hear from you, hot stuff</p><p>Lars [faceclaim Donald Sutherland]: ah beautiful boy it’s so nice to meet you</p><p>Richard [faceclaim Forest Whitaker]: good morning to u</p><p>Gary [faceclaim Jeff Foxworthy]: my wife knows I’m here</p><p>Kyle [faceclaim Zachary Quinto]: can you be serious for a minute?</p><p>Gregory [faceclaim George Takei]: how much for pixs</p><p>Richie’s phone, from “Boss Man” <br/>Kenneth [faceclaim Anthony Anderson]: Richie!! Get off your phone!! Table 7 needs service!!</p><p>K: Richie!!</p><p>R: 10/4</p><p>K: Please say “pin” instead of “pen” it’s giving you away as a faker</p><p>R: Thank you [white praise hands emoji]</p><p>K: Accent is pretty good otherwise </p><p>R: Flatterer </p><p>K: Phone!!!</p><p> </p><p>SEVENTEEN. </p><p>Richie’s phone, his MeetCute profile <br/>IT’S A MATCH ; Dick and Edward have matched on MeetCute</p><p>Richie’s phone, from “Boss Man” <br/>K: Richie I’m serious get off your phone </p><p>K: !!!!</p><p>R: Sorry bossman</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on tumblr and twitter @queermccoy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>